


Rutina

by Kiriahtan



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: (pero Hermann y Newt aún discuten porque eso no va a cambiar nunca), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Canon, rutina
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/pseuds/Kiriahtan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un año después de que Gipsy Danger colapsase la Brecha, un año después de que Newton y Hermann ayudasen a salvar el mundo y un año después cuando la Guerra Kaiju ya formaba parte del pasado... Una mañana cualquiera de rutina y un post-it junto a una taza de café en la cocina: "Te dije que ibas a llegar tarde -H.G."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rutina

Algo cálido y mullido le presionaba la espalda cuando un ruido insistente empezó a sonar a su lado, despertándole. Esa presencia familiar protestó ante el ruido y se movió mientras Hermann fruncía el ceño y abría los ojos, girándose para alcanzar el despertador de la mesilla y apagarlo.

Aún tumbado en la cama se pasó una mano por la cara para despegarse los últimos resquicios de sueño y se giró hacia el bulto que había pasado de abrazarle, a darle la espalda. Como siempre el lado de la cama de Newton tenía las sábanas revueltas y liadas y el biólogo solo conservaba una pierna debajo de ellas, con el resto del cuerpo al aire. Su cara había pasado de estar hundida en su espalda, donde aún notaba la temperatura tibia de su aliento impregnarle la tela del pijama, a enterrarse ahora en la almohada, abrazándola adormilado.

—Newton —le avisó, poniéndole una mano en el hombro para moverle sin demasiados malos modos—. Es hora de levantarse…

Pero el otro le hizo caso omiso, aun agarrándose con uñas y dientes al mundo de los sueños. Hermann trató de despertarlo, apretando un poco más su hombro, sin demasiado éxito. Nunca era fácil convencer a Newton de algo, incluso dormido, si no quería y Hermann lo sabía bien por lo que desistió pronto y tanteó al otro lado para coger su bastón, fielmente apoyado junto a la cama.

Salió de debajo de las sábanas (él sí dormía como se suponía que un ser humano debía dormir en una cama) y buscó sus zapatillas para levantarse.

Como cualquier mañana lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al baño para asearse y adelantarse. Se afanó en bajar el remolino de su coronilla y a continuación se lavó los dientes para después salir y escoger la ropa para aquel día. Vestirse le llevó varios minutos, poniendo especial atención a su pierna tocada. Y mientras tanto Newton no reaccionó ni un ápice, aún agarrado a la almohada como si fuese él.

Hermann sacudió brevemente la cabeza al verle y salió para ir a la cocina.

La cafetera estaba fuera, como no podía ser de otra manera en la casa, pero vacía y Hermann estaba seguro de que había sido Newton quien se había acabado el café la noche anterior. Aún con todo la preparó y la puso sobre la placa para esperar unos minutos hasta que el agua hirviese y comenzase a producir el líquido negro. Mientras tanto Hermann consultó el reloj, para comprobar que tenía aún tiempo de sobra para llegar a la universidad.

Al abrir el armario de la cocina dudó un momento pero finalmente sacó dos tazas. Una de ellas estaba decorada con algunas de las fórmulas matemáticas más importantes de la historia (entre ellas la famosa e=mc² de Einstein). La otra era mucho más estrambótica y parecía imitar un monstruo, siendo el asa un tentáculo. Hermann no debería saber qué era un kraken pero, para su desgracia y por culpa de su rutina, lo sabía. Ambas tazas habían sido un regalo mutuo cuando completaron la mudanza y se dieron cuenta de que no tenían con qué desayunar, hacía apenas un año.

Las dejó sobre la encimera y, cuando la cafetera hubo terminado, las rellenó apropiadamente.

Se bebió la suya con calma en la mesa de la cocina. El apartamento estaba cercano a la zona de la universidad y ambos lo habían escogido así intencionalmente. Después de que la Brecha fuese finalmente sellada gracias a sus cálculos (y a la locura de Newton que, nunca lo admitiría, pero había sido fundamental para salvarlos a todos, aunque igualmente un movimiento insensato que casi le había dado un infarto cuando le encontró tirado en el laboratorio. Una escena con la que aún tenía pesadillas en ocasiones, pero eso lo admitiría aún menos) ambos habían recibido una avalancha de ofertas de trabajo. No pudieron sentarse a sopesarlas hasta una semana después, acaparados entre tanto por los exámenes médicos y, sobre todo, por la prensa que repentinamente ahora quería saberlo todo de los héroes que habían salvado el mundo después de haber criticado el programa cuando una opción aparentemente mejor había aparecido. Por suerte los medios tenían todo su interés puesto en los pilotos, en Mako y Raleigh que aún hoy en día salían en televisión o en los periódicos. Aun así la dotación de investigación también había sido acaparada por las revistas y durante una semana había sido imposible pararse un segundo siquiera a pensar en su futuro.

Cuando lo hicieron ambos tenían sus bandejas de correo saturadas de ofertas de trabajo. Pero fue Newton el que hizo la sugerencia al encontrar, entre todos sus emails, uno desde su _alma mater_. Cambridge también le había ofrecido a él volver pero la mirada que Newton le lanzó (con un "por favor" lleno de ilusión al fondo de sus ojos) hizo que no revisasen ni siquiera un 20% de las ofertas antes de aceptar aquella.

Cuando terminó su café Newton seguía sin dar señales de vida por la cocina y Hermann sabía, con total seguridad, que seguiría en la cama. Resignado dejó la taza en la pila y volvió a intentar despertarle. Como había esperado el biólogo seguía en la misma posición exacta en la que le había dejado: tumbado de cualquier manera y prácticamente desnudo.

Por supuesto Newton no estaba _totalmente_ desnudo de verdad: llevaba unos boxers con una ilustración de Godzilla que Hermann aún no se creía que fabricasen para adultos. Aunque Newton era capaz de haber mandado una campaña de emails solo para que le hiciesen unos solo para él. No en vano eran sus favoritos aunque Hermann no creía que nadie necesitase tener unos _calzoncillos_ favoritos. Era bastante... Evitó esa imagen. Además Newt llevaba una de esas camisetas viejas de bandas de rock que usaba solo para dormir. La camiseta se le había levantado, dejándole la barriga al aire y la parte de atrás de la espalda, dejando entrever parte de los tatuajes que cubrían buena parte del sesenta por ciento de su cuerpo. Al final de su columna vertebral Hermann veía el resplandor, grabado con tinta en la piel, de la Brecha y la cabeza emergiendo del único kaiju Categoría V que la Humanidad había conocido. Era el último que se había hecho y el último que se haría. Ya no había más kaiju en la Tierra de los que dejar testimonio en su piel.

El resto de tatuajes se extendían por su torso y sus brazos, enroscados ahora entorno a la almohada, e incluso por parte de sus muslos. Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a ellos y a su falta de gusto y respeto. Pero ahora eran pasado, parte de la Historia, y eso hacía que fuese más fácil tolerarlos. Sobre todo sabiendo la nostalgia con la que Newton los miraba a veces aún hoy en día, más de un año después.

Hermann sospechaba que Newton no había accedido a cambiar de estilo de "pijama" (si es que podía llamarse así) pese a sus protestas, porque ese “look” estaba tan calculado como los pantalones pitillo y la camisa remangada con botas y una corbata insultantemente fina. El tipo de estética de estrella del rock despreocupada, de científico guay, que Hermann había acabado por ceder y aceptar y... apreciar. Aunque no lo dijese en voz alta, sin confirmarlo ni desmentirlo, cuando Newton gritaba "¡Ja! ¡Te gusta! ¡Admítelo!"

Lo cierto era que no podía imaginarse a Newton de otra forma, sin esos tatuajes o sin ese sentido horrorosamente informal de vestimenta y existencia.

Hermann se dio cuenta de que una sonrisa le estaba traicionando, viéndole dormir, y reaccionó rápidamente:

—Vas a llegar tarde, Newton —le dijo de nuevo, volviendo a sacudirle el hombro, esta vez con mayor ímpetu.

—Mpf... —esta vez tuvo más suerte que las anteriores y el susodicho reaccionó, aunque solo fuese moviéndose para querer enterrarse más en la almohada, sin decir nada remotamente inteligible.

—Hace tres cuartos de hora que ha sonado el despertador, ¿no crees que has dormido suficiente? —le recriminó con un suspiro. O no, recayó en cuenta al decirlo: porque Hermann recordaba haber dejado a Newton en el salón la noche anterior y también recordaba, vagamente, cómo se había metido en la cama. Mucho rato después—. ¿Hasta qué hora te quedaste viendo ese anime? —quiso saber.

—... no mucho... —Newton giró la cabeza, rehuyendo cualquier estímulo del mundo real—. Cincominutitosmás... —pidió casi sin vocalizar las palabras, fusionándolas.

¡Cinco minutitos más! No era la primera vez que se los pedía pero Hermann tenía claro que no era su madre y sacudió la cabeza, con un vago resoplido.

—No tienes remedio... —comentó, renunciando a levantarlo.

Newton podía llegar tarde a trabajar si quería pero él no, de modo que salió de la habitación.

Cogió del escritorio un pequeño post-it amarillo y volvió a la cocina, dejando la taza en la mesa e inclinándose para escribir un breve mensaje en el papelito antes de salir rumbo al MiT. Tenía clase en menos de una hora y varios artículos que revisar antes, y lo quería hacer con calma y sin prisas.

           "Te dije que ibas a llegar tarde -H.G."     

  

* * *

 

Newton apareció en el campus una hora más tarde de que Hermann lo hiciese y media después de la que se suponía que era su hora de entrada oficial. No le sorprendió demasiado descubrirlo: conocía a Newton desde hacía demasiado tiempo y habían trabajado demasiados años compartiendo laboratorio. Seguir horarios no era el punto fuerte de la supuesta "estrella del rock de la ciencia".

Cuando escuchó, después de terminar su primera hora de clase, que había llegado tarde no reprimió una sonrisa triunfal. Sabía que era justo eso lo que iba a pasar al dejar a Newton en la cama. Y, fuese legal o no, el matemático adoraba secretamente que la evidencia le diese la razón en sus predicciones.

En cuanto vio entrar a Newton en la sala de profesores Hermann irguió un poco más la espalda y, antes de que al biólogo le diese tiempo a verle mientras saludaba a Kate (profesora en tecnológicas), una tiza le golpeó de lleno en la coronilla.

—¡Ouch! ¡¡Hermann!! —Newton se volvió, frotándose la nuca, hacia él antes siquiera de verle: la tiza ya le había dado pistas de sobra sobre quién era su atacante—. ¿Quién sigue dándote permiso para tener tizas? ¡Eres un peligro público! ¡Creí que había puesto una queja y que te las quitarían! —protestó.

La sonrisa en los labios del matemático se extendió, satisfecha por la reacción.

—La pusiste —corroboró—, pero son parte fundamental de mi trabajo —explicó, antes de alzar la barbilla para abordar el tema principal—. La pregunta es: ¿quién sigue aceptando que llegues insultante e irrespetuosamente tarde a tu trabajo? No puedo creerme que aún te tengan en la plantilla, Dr. Geiszler.

Newton bufó en contrapartida. Pero ambos sabían la respuesta: por el mismo motivo que tenían a Hermann, pese a sus discusiones constantes en los pasillos de la universidad. Y por el mismo motivo para que en el segundo semestre hubiesen cambiado el horario de Newton para no darle ninguna clase a primera hora.

El resto de profesores presentes (Kate, Brian y Laura en ese momento) solo apartaron la mirada, ignorando la dúo, ya habituados a aquel tipo de escenas. Incluso habían aprendido a no ponerse en la trayectoria entre ambos para no recibir un tizazo por error). Y aun así de vez en cuando miraban de reojo, con interés cotilla y morboso. La dinámica del matemático y el biólogo estaba demasiado instaurada, después de años trabajando y discutiendo ellos dos solos, marcándose su propio ritmo, como para ahora cambiarse.

A veces costaba creer que esos dos profesores que siempre discutían a gritos hubiesen recibido el Nobel en sus respectivos campos, ayudado a salvar el mundo y que, por encima de todo, estuviesen casados.

 


End file.
